


Breathe into me

by Mei1395



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Vampire Astrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei1395/pseuds/Mei1395
Summary: Eternal life is more of a curse than a blessing and usually, it's best to stick to yourself. However, what is a Vampire, who has broken that rule, supposed to do when the life of the one who matters most to her is threatened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a short late Halloween fic. There are gonna be three to four chapters in total, which will most likely be posted in the following two months.

A couple's first meeting is supposed to be funny or romantic. Maybe even a little bit chaotic.

However, the first time Astrid saw him, he was lying at the side of a road, unconscious and lying in a buddle of blood, slowly bleeding to death. His motorcycle, an apparently well cared for costum made model, not faring much better. The heap of scrap metal lying in pieces on the asphalt couldn't even be called anything else than just that - scrap metal.

Astrid should have left him there. She had no business with the living anyways. He even might have proven himself useful and could have been a decent snack. The only reason why the vampire was outside was to get something to sink her teeth in anyway. But... she couldn't.

There was something off about that man. Maybe it was the frail appearance. Mabye it was his angular face with the sharp jaw and the almost invisible freckles dusting his cheeks and nose. Or unruly mop of auburn hair that, at the time, looked more like oxide red. Something drew her to him and in the end, she pulled out her cell and called an ambulance. Astrid even stayed to give her statement to the police. It seemed to be a hit and run accident. During that time, she learned his name. Hiccup Haddock. Son of Stoick Haddock, current chief of the police.

The poor man came rushing into the hospital as soon as he was informed about his son's condition. His left leg was damaged beyond repair. It needed to go. Through the glass, Astrid watched as the man visibly sagged. As if the world's weight was set upon his shoulders as he gave his consent. And still, she stayed.

Astrid was a bit surprised when the burly man had come out of the room, and the first thing he did was thanking her. For had she not called an ambulance, Hiccup would surely have died. She didn't count on being recognized for the one helped the injured man.

"I was simply doing what any other human being would have done," She told him and skillfully ignored the blatant lie in that statement. She silently - passively - watched as Hiccup was wheeled out of the room and into surgery.

She sat and waited in the hallway for about two hours. Stoick hadn't said a single word to her, too worried about his son's wellbeing to engage in any kind of conversation. When Hiccup finally reemerged from surgery, news of the successful operation were recieved with great relief. And only then did the man take notice of her again.

Stoick's invitation to dinner - once his son was up and about again - was respecfully declined and while he looked like he wanted to protest, the man simply let it go and gave her his number. Just in case she remembered something that could help in bringing the one responsible for the accident to justice.

She didn't even have a phone.

With everything said and done, Astrid headed home and continued on with her own business, knowing that she probably wouldn't see either of the men again. She was still hungry and the sun wouldn't rise for another few hours.

It came as quite the surprise, a little over two months later, when she opened her door to find Hiccup standing on her doorstep. "I just wanted to come over and thank you in person. I hope you don't mind?" he told her while handing her a small, but beautiful bouquet of flowers. The crooked smile and those startling, honest, emerald eyes were branded into her memory from that day forward.

Next thing Astrid remembered was him asking her out. For some reason, the vampire couldn't bring herself to decline.

As it turned out, the reason of why Hiccup hadn't come by sooner, was because the accident had landed him in a coma for a month due to the injuries he recieved, and he had only woken up a few days ago. The first thing he did after being discharged from the hospital was bribing his father to give him her address and name. That was how he had found her in the first place. Astrid got the fleeting feeling that the man only did it to get the two together. Even though he didn't even know who Astrid was.

The evening itself was a pleasant experience and despite having no need for human food, she found herself enjoying it far more than she should have been able to. Hiccup himself was a very easy going man. A gentleman, really. He was everything a girl could be looking for. He was funny, and kind. He even got her to laugh at some of his jokes. And let's not mention his mastery in the art of sarcasm. It more often than not got him into any kind of trouble.

Astrid didn't even remember the last time she had laughed honestly.

And he was compassionate about the things he loved. Like engineering and art. He loved tinkering and worked at his godfather's little mechanics shop. He often worked on small projects on his own, letting his artistic skills flow into designs for just about everything he created. The prosthetic he now wore was one of his own designs, he'd told her.

The two of them learned more about each other than you usually would at a first date, it was almost like they had known the other for years already. Tough, Astrid made sure not to reveal too much about her own past and life and thankfully, Hiccup didn't press the issue.

It was only after Hiccup had brought her home and left with one last smile to her, that she realized what had been bothering her the entire time she had spent with the man.

Because for the first time in centuries, her cold, dead heart felt like it was beating again.

At first, Astrid was terrified of that new, yet familiar emotion bubbling up inside of her. She briefly thought about packing her belongings and leaving town. But then she remembered Hiccup's eyes. And she considered.

Maybe she should give his - this new feeling - a chance? She shouldn't, Astrid knew this. Because even if things were to work out, the pain of loving someone and knowing you will lose them would simply be unbearble. She once tried to live alongside humans, when she was still a newborn vampire. She didn't want to have to go through this again. Her yet heart already yearned to see him again. It was frightening, that she was powerless against such a strong emotion, even as a vampire.

Astrid planned to stay away form him, really, she did. But when he sought her out again, she felt her resolve crumble. And with every meeting and evening spent together, with every adoring look he sent her through those alluring eyes. Every laugh he shared with her, the need to be near him rose. The vampire cursed herself for being so weak. And in the end, she hatched a plan to rid herself of that feeling once and for all.

And at a night where the moon stayed hidden behind clouds, and the cold autum wind rustled the browning leaves and blew them from the trees, she set out to his home. With ease, Astrid snuck into the darkened apartment, quickly locating the bedroom where Hiccup would lie, sleeping peacefully, unsuspecting of the approaching danger. The door made no noise when she pushed it open to reveal her prey. Hiccup lay on his back, head tilted to the side, revealing his long neck. His wonderful smell filled her nostrils, his slow and steady heartbeat pumping the blood through his veins.

The matress tilted slightly under her knees as she leaned over his still form. Yet, he did not wake and Astrid used the oppurtunity to gaze at his peaceful face one more time. She brushed a stray strand of hair from his closed eyes, almost lovingly. A faint clock ringing in the distance reminded her of the time. She did not have all night.

Carefully, the vampire lowered her face to his neck, her fangs showing as she opened her mouth slightly to sink them into delicate skin.

And yet, she hesitated.

Her mouth was only an inch from his skin, yet she couldn't find the will to move any further.

Astrid found herself unable to take the life giving substance from this human laying defenseless beneath her. Tremors shook her body as she retreated, not understanding anything anymore. No, that was a lie. She understood everything perfectly. The reason why she couldn't harm Hiccup.

Something shifted behind her.

Startled, Astrid whirled around, fangs bared and claws at the ready, to face her would-be assilant. However, standing in the open doorway was not a human, but a cat. Black as night itself with intelligent green eyes, very similar to Hiccup's own, that watched her warily, almost accusingly. The vampire didn't dare move, frozen, as she was observed by the feline. She must have passed the test for the cat began moving forward. It glided gracefully over the floor, briefly rubbed against her legs as it passed, and jumped onto the bed to join its owner on the comfortable matress.

Hiccup sighed contently in his sleep an shifted closer to the nex source of heat. And the damn cat was still watching her. Something was certainly off with it, for it seemed much more intelligent than it should be. Astrid could practically feel the loyalty it held for Hiccup seeping from its body and got the distinct feeling, that if she made a move to harm the sleeping man currently cuddled under a heavy blanket, she would feel its claws and teeth in her skin sooner that she could react.

Which would be impressive considering that a vampire's capabilities far exeeded those of any normal human.

Astrid exhaled slowly. Then, with one last glance at Hiccup's sleeing form, she left. She knew she couldn't do it, so there was no point in staying around until the man actually woke up. Once the vampire had arrived at her home, she mulled over everything that had happened since she found the man laying on the road. She should hava just left him there. That way, these strange feelings wouldn't bother her as they did. Astrid had all but made peace with not being able to find someone to give her heart to. Havong someone to love. Humans either didn't live long enough or were scared and would most likely attack once they found out the bitter truth. Most vampires didn't dare live near human civilization. Easier said than done considering how many cities and towns littered the globe.

She groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. And finally, she accepted the facts.

Astrid Hofferson was in love. With a human no less.

This could only end in tragedy and heartbreak.

Nontheless, she was unably to deny her feelings for the auburn haired man any longer. And by the time he came to see her again, Astrid greeted him with much more liveliness. Hiccup seemed taken aback at first, not being used to the open show of affection he was recieving from the blonde woman. But he took it in stride.

Things progessed much faster after that. Soon, Hiccup and Astrid were inseperable. They had many happy years ahead of them, both were sure of it.

Though, Astrid never forgot that those years would come to an end eventually, and she would accept the consequences because she knew, a life without Hiccup was dull and not worth it. But she had years to prepare for the enavitable. So, she would enjoy they were given.

Neither of the two ever noticed the furious red eyes that followed the pair as they walked hand in hand into their newly shared life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you cold?"

"No Hiccup, I'm not. Stop asking already." Astrid fondly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who was still very concerned about her choice of attire. A thin vest with a tank underneath and no jacket. She couldn't blame him, though. For any normal human, the temperatures would be freezing. Hiccup was shivering violently in the cold, even with several layers of cloth. His nose and cheeks were red and Astrid could hear his teeth clattering form where she was walking next to him.

And yet, he never complained. Only asking about her own wellbeing.

The pair strolled down the snowy street, both coming from a slightly awkward dinner with Stoick, who made not-so-subtle hints about wanting grandbabies. Not that she ever could give him any even if she wanted to.

"Look, we're almost at your apartment. Then you can warm up."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?" Hiccup's voice was soft and laced with concern and affection for her. Astrid faced him and locked her sapphire eyes with his emerald. "You worry too much. I'll be fine, I promise. And I'll give you a call as soon as I'm home."

He still didn't seem convinced, so she closed the distance between them an gave him a slight peck on the lips. Hiccup sighed, still not satisfied. But he couldn't resist the soft smile she gifted him with. "Fine."

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. And after they said their goodbyes to each other, once again promising Hiccup to call as soon as she got home, safe and sound, Astrid made her way towards her own apartment.

She couldn't help but think about how the last few months had turned around her life and everything she knew. Everything seemed to be so perfect for her now. Before meeting Hiccup, her entire world appeared dull and colorless. Astrid had lost her empathy for humans and their confusing emotions a long time ago, despite having been one of them once. But seeing him smile at her whenever they met made those thought to be forgotten feelings flutter in her stomach.

To be honest, Astrid never thought she'd be able to simply  _feel_  again. For so long she had simply lived her cursed life, drifting from century to century, never quite having a home or something she could have anchored herself to. But now... everything was so different. And she loved every second of it.

The lingering thought that this might have to end sooner rather than later was always present in the back of her mind. But thinking about how she would have to leave the man who openly loved her so much hurt her dead heart more than she would've liked. She hadn't told him about what she was. And Astrid had no intention of doing so. She'd rather end things with him, leaving Hiccup the memories of the woman, the human woman, he thought he fell in love with, than having him know just what kind of monster she was. Surely, if he knew the truth, those emerald eyes she had grown so fond of would no longer hold the affection and love she held so dear, but rather fear and disgust.

Her apartment was on the other side of Berk and Astrid could've easily just turned into a bat and covered the distance in a few minutes. However, this night, she preferred walking. Even if the only reason of this was because...

"I know you are here. Come out."

A deep, sinister chuckle echoed out of the darkness, followed by a dark form stepping out of the alley. "I see your senses have not faded over the centuries."

Astrid openly glared at the other vampire. "What do you want, Viggo?"

**0-0-0**

"Toothless? I got food for you~" Hiccup had been trying to get the feline out of his hiding place ever since he came home. It was unusual for the cat to stay hidden once the man set foot into his home. Any other day, Toothless would come running the second he heard the door open, loudly demanding cuddles and food.

However, the only answer he received from the two glowing green eyes underneath the couch was a low growl. "Come on bud, what's the matter with you? I even got your favorite."

He reached into the dusty darkness to let Toothless smell the small container in his hand, only to jerk back as he felt claws meet the skin. Hiccup yelped in surprise and inspected the claw marks now adorned his hand. They weren't really deep, but the skin around them was quickly turning an angry red. He sighed in defeat and left the feline be. Leaving the cat food next to the couch, Hiccup went to the bathroom to clean the scratches. "Useless cat..."

He didn't even know what it was that had Toothless acting so hostile towards him all of a sudden. Maybe he simply didn't like the smell of Astrid that must be still clinging to him. The two of them had spent the entire evening together, after all. Since the first time Hiccup brought his girlfriend over to his apartment, the cat seemed to harbor a strange dislike for her. He would never leave Hiccup's side if she was here and hiss if she got to close to him for Toothless's liking.

To be honest, Hiccup thought that his pet might be one of the reasons why Astrid avoided coming over.

He probably felt like Hiccup betrayed him for going out with the very person who he couldn't stand even remotely.

Toothless was still hiding beneath the couch when he came back, so Hiccup decided to make himself a cup of hot chocolate to warm himself up at least a little. He had been home for a while now, but somehow, he still felt the freezing cold from outside. Maybe he should call it a day and wrap himself in a dozen blankets. Just so the coldness would stop bothering him. Turning on the stove, Hiccup filled up a small pot of water and placed it on the shiny surface.

While he waited for the water to heat up, he shot a quick look at his phone. Astrid hadn't written him yet. He knew she had a longer way than he, which was why he always tried to walk her home. He didn't like the thought of her wandering through Berk at such an ungodly hour alone. Yet, she always insisted that he be brought home first. Hiccup knew she could take care of herself, Astrid was a grown and capable woman, for Thor's sake. But he couldn't help the dark thoughts nagging at him every time he watched her walk away into the darkness of the night.

Astrid usually shot him a quick text, telling him she got home safe and sound because she knew he worried about her. For her to not have written yet...

Hiccup shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts. Maybe she simply forgot and went to sleep.

The water started bubbling and he continued preparing his hot drink, when all of a sudden, a knock was heard on his front door. The young man startled at the sudden sound and narrowed his emerald eyes in suspicion.  _'Who could that be?'_

**0-0-0**

The tall and dark shape of the older vampire had always been a tad intimidating for Astrid, but any intimidation she may have felt in the first moment of seeing the man again, was soon replaced by a seething anger. She barely kept it in check, but her claws started showing nonetheless. She instinctively flexed them, wondering not for the first time how it would feel to rip through this... this monster's flesh.

"Look at you..." the feeling of Viggo's eyes running over her, inspecting her, made her shiver in disgust. "Reducing yourself to this... picking a human as your toy when you could have been so much more. A pity."

"Hiccup is not a toy! Don't you dare call him that!" Astrid snarled. But instead of having the effect she'd hoped for; the older vampire only raised an eyebrow in amusement at her aggressive reaction. He was not used to this angry side of her, but it certainly made things far more interesting. Viggo scoffed.

"Have you grown attached to that thing?" He shook his head in mock disappointment and started circling Astrid. Her eyes never left him. She knew that even a single moment of distraction could cost her dearly. However, it seemed he wasn't here to pick a fight with her this time. His posture was relaxed, smug even. His arms were folded behind his back. As if he was certain that Astrid wouldn't be able to touch him. And he was right, to some extent. "Have you forgotten already? Vampires and humans do not belong together. Humans are nothing but prey, a food source to be used and thrown away. They aren't even worth more than the ground we walk on."

"Spare me the speech." Astrid was in no mood for the other vampire to berate her. His interest in Hiccup, however he had managed to find out about him, worried her. She had to steer the conversation away from him. "Tell me what you came here for. I doubt you just wanted to catch up."

"True" Viggo hummed, as if deep in thought. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Smug bastard. "I have been looking for you. For a long time now, actually. At first, I simply wanted to see how you were doing. See if you have considered my offer to return to us."

Astrid growled lowly at him.

"But imagine my surprise, when I first saw you with that human. It seems as though someone has finally managed to crack through that shell of yours. How long has it been now? How long since- " Sharp claws ripped through the empty space the old vampire had been standing in not a second ago, leaving five deep marks in the asphalt beneath. Astrid, sapphire eyes now a glowing red, whirled around to find the man, hoping to at least rip one of his limbs off.

"Do not dare to speak his name! I will not permit you to taint his grave by speaking of him with you poisoned tounge!"

Viggo hit a sore spot and he knew it. It had been a long time since  _he_ found his way into her thoughts. But the pain long buried under layers upon layers still found its way through and it still felt as fresh as the fateful day it happened. His familiar deep chuckle echoes through the empty street and Astrid whirled around to find the source. However, he was nowhere to be found.

"You haven't lost any of your spirit, I see. How interesting," Astrid spun around to see the older vampire standing not too far away directly below a flickering street lamp. "I had feared that you lost it somewhere during the last century."

"Shut up!" She snarled at him. "I will never return to you or any of your bloodthirsty goons. I broke free of your manipulation a long time ago and I don't intend to come back ever again."

His scarred face lost all traces of amusement. "Have you forgotten who gave you all this power? Who made you what you are now?"

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to have any kind of power. All I ever wanted was to life my life with the man I loved. Have a family! You took every chance of achieving that from me!"

"Don't be foolish, my dear… I'm giving you a chance to return to us and you want to reject it for what? Do you think you're in love? That  _he_  loves you? Don't make me laugh. You were one of my best. If you came back, I'd be willing to forget what happened and give you back your position in the clan."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Astrid growled. "Why would I ever want to be one of your puppets again. My answer is no! Now leave me alone!"

The vampire retraced her claws and willed her eyes to change back to their normal sapphire color, then turned to continue her way home, hoping to forget what happened. To stomp memories form a time long ago back to where they belonged in the deepest corners of her mind. Viggo never attacked from behind, and judging by his continuous insistance to bring her back, she was too valuable to him. Astrid had no qualms about turning her back to him.

"Fine, have it your way. I tried to be polite and grant you the choice to come back willingly, my dear. But if you refuse to see reason, then I suppose I have to give you a push into the right direction," Viggo called after her, but she ignored him. He had nothing he could use against her. "You should be more careful with that human you've grown so attached to."

**0-0-0**

"Toothless…" Hiccup groaned, annoyed that his cat chose now of all times to come out of hiding. "J-just let me see who's there."

But the black furball just hissed and blocked his way whenever he tried to move around him. It seemed like he was adamant that Hiccup shouldn't open the door. Whoever was there was getting impatient. The knocking had sounded again, this time far more forceful. It probably was Mildew. That old man took every chance he could to make his life miserable.

Finally fed up with the feline antics for tonight, Hiccup quickly grabbed the wiggling animal before it could slip out of his reach and set it down in the bathroom, quickly closing the door after himself. He could hear Toothless viciously attacking the piece of wood separating him from his human but paid him no heed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called out to whoever was now banging on his front door.

**0-0-0**

Astrid stopped short at that. Her heart clenched with a sudden feeling of dread. He couldn't have, could he?

"You wouldn't want something… terrible to happen to him, would you?"

"Don't you dare-!" But Viggo was gone. The streetlight was still flickering. His last words echoed through the empty street. "If you want dear Hiccup to remain safe, you will meet me where the night is strongest."

The wind picked up and she was standing alone on the street. Snow began to fall. For a few precious seconds, Astrid could only stand there, frozen.

And then she took of in a sprint, tearing through the streets back to where she came from. Back to Hiccup. When she left, he was still alright. Viggo couldn't have gotten to him during the short time he was speaking with her. He had to be alright.

Astrid kept telling herself that, despite knowing that she might most likely be too late already.

He had to be alright.

It only took seconds for her to reach his apartment building. She could see the lights shine through his windows.

She couldn't lose another loved one to Viggo.

She tore through the front door, up the stairs and down the hallway.

…

Hiccup's door was hanging ajar.

Dreading what she might find, Astrid slowly pushed it open all the way, and took a few steps inside his place.

The signs of a struggle were apparent everywhere. Hiccup's stuff was scattered all over the room. Books were lying half-shredded on the ground. The glass surface the coffee table was shattered, as if something – or someone – was thrown into it. A pot of steaming water was still placed on the stove, together with a mug. The beautiful curtains were ripped and hanging of what was left of the curtain rod.

"No…" Astrid whispered despairingly. She was too late. Again.

A small scratching noise coming from the closed bathroom briefly gave her hope, but when she rushed to open the door, she was only greeted by the sight of a very agitated Toothless, growling and hissing at her, then racing out of his confinement, to search for any sight of his human amongst the chaos that was their shared home.

When he was unable to find Hiccup, his tail dropped and his big green eyes locked with hers as if she had the answer to where his human was taken. Astrid could only shake her head in sorrow. If Viggo had taken Hiccup, then the vampire would've made sure to leave no trail to follow. The kidnappers were most likely long gone. Toothless made a pitiful little noise and almost crawled over to the female vampire, all misgivings momentarily forgotten. Astrid picked the heartbroken animal up and held it close.

"Don't worry, Toothless," she whispered. "I'll find him."

Viggo wanted her to come to him? Fine then, she would play his game. And then he would learn just why it was a terrible idea to mess with Astrid Hofferson's precious things.

She would end this.

Once and for all.


End file.
